


Returning by the Road We Came

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Subspace, well there's a tiny bit of plot implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Being the younger brother of the Crown Prince is difficult, particularly when you've barely spoken in a year.  Veli's solution is to try to have his brother assassinated (well--he doesn't try terribly hard).  They resolve their differences very decidedly.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Veli (OMC) / Koyit (OMC)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	Returning by the Road We Came

**Author's Note:**

> title from "To My Brother" by Siegfried Sassoon
> 
> with apologies to the poet

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t have you executed.”Koyit sounded more exasperated than angry, which wasn’t exactly surprising, but it was faintly insulting.

Veli paused, looking up from the design on the scroll he had been inking.“You’re supposed to be dead,” he said, with a little smirk that he hoped would infuriate his brother.Koyit’s lips thinned, but the hoped-for explosion didn’t come.He just looked at Veli, and Veli found his stomach turning over unpleasantly.This was all wrong; it wasn’t how he’d imagined it.Koyit was supposed to be _angry_ , not—not disappointed.

“That’s what you have to say to me?Is that your reason?”

Veli stared down at the scroll in front of him, the vast stylized creature he had inked there seeming to mock him.“Brother dearest,” he cooed.“You don’t want to be the king anyway.Just consider this my attempt to help you.”

“By killing me.”

“You’re not dead.”

“And you’re about to be!”He slammed a hand down onto the scroll, and Veli jumped.Anger now, at least.A step up.“Do you think this is a joke?”Koyit reached for him, and Veli grabbed for the knife hidden up his sleeve; he had it out in a half moment and pointed at his brother.

“Don’t,” he said steadily.

“Are you going to kill me yourself now that your stupid plan has failed?” Koyit asked bitterly.He was bigger than Veli; he had always been bigger than Veli.When they were very young, Veli used to ride on his shoulders to the carnivals, laughing and pointing, because he could see _everything_.Now, of course, things were different.

“Are you still going to sign a treaty with the forest kingdom?”

“The queen and her retinue have left, extremely insulted because I had no time to receive them.Mother is furious.I have not yet told her I was busy dealing with three assassins in the bathroom.Veli, she’ll have your head.”

“I thought you were going to have it,” Veli muttered.He put a finger into the inkwell and drew a spiral pattern on the back of his hand.“So which is it—are you going to have me executed, or is Mother—”

“ _Stop it_!”Koyit knocked the dagger from his hand, and _now_ he was well and truly angry—one hand catching in the collar of Veli’s expensive silk shirt and pulling him bodily out of his chair.“What is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t want you to sign a treaty with the forest kingdom, and _you_ don’t want to be king.Two birds with one stone.”

“You’ve been skulking in your room for an entire year, you won’t come out, you—”

“ _You were going to let Mother marry you off to someone you don’t love!_ ”

Koyit stared at him, dark eyes flashing, his usually cheerful face stern and unyielding.“And what, pray tell, little brother, does that have to do with you?”

He reached for the knife, but it was hopeless.His arm was two inches too short, which might as well have been two feet, for all the good it did him.The ink stirred sluggishly, but he shook his head slightly, and it subsided. “You shouldn’t have to marry someone you don’t love,” he muttered.

“So you tried to have me assassinated for my own benefit?Had you considered that a nicely-worded letter might have done as much good?”

“You wouldn’t have opened it.”

Was that tenderness in Koyit’s gaze?It had been a long time since that soft-eyed look had been cast on him, and Veli had forgotten how much it twisted up his insides and made him _want_.Something he could never have.And in the past few years, even his brother’s affection seemed out of reach.Koyit sighed.“I have been—busy.”

“Elina wouldn’t have wanted you to—”

“Veli.Shut up.”

“She _wouldn’t_.”He couldn’t reach the knife, but he _could_ reach his brother’s collar; if he finally had those eyes upon him again, he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.“I know you think you have to _be_ her, but she wouldn’t have wanted you to be.So you’re the Crown Prince now; you’re not Elina.You should be the Crown Prince the way _you_ want to.”

“Shut _up_. _Brat_.”

The familiarity was almost enough to make him smile.“Are you going to have me executed if I keep talking, dear brother?”

A heavy sigh.“You know I’m not going to have you executed, Veli.I suppose I’ll go and clean up this mess and send a message to the queen of the forest kingdom, in the hopes that if I explain, she will—”

“ _No!_ ”His hands caught in his brother’s collar.“Koyit, no, I went to all this damn trouble to stop you from making that mistake, I won’t let you martyr yourself this way, you fool, I—”

“You what?” Those dark brows drew together, and Veli was lost, utterly and completely.He was mad, and it was wrong, and _surely_ this was not something Elina would have condoned (and Mother probably _would_ have him executed), but he surged forward and pressed his mouth to his brother’s before either of them could gather their wits enough to stop him.

He heard Koyit’s breath draw in, shocky, and he was starting to pull away, mortified, heat flooding his cheeks, when his brother's big hands dropped from his shirt front to his waist.Veli squeaked as Koyit lifted him half off the ground and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between Veli’s lips.Veli moaned into his mouth, his toes dangling and dragging, fisting his hands in Koyit’s hair and biting his lower lip.

“Brat,” Koyit murmured, pulling back, giving him a very tired, very rueful grin.“I’ll give you it’s a good argument not to have you executed,” he said in a rather quiet tone of voice.

“Of course it is,” Veli agreed.“I’m much too pretty to be executed.”

“I still think you need to learn a lesson.”

“Oh, _do_ you?Are you going to be the one to teach me?” he asked archly. 

“Apparently I’ll have to.”Koyit pressed a hand to Veli’s face, and Veli found himself turning into it, nuzzling softly.He almost wanted to cry.He hadn’t meant this to happen, but he wanted it more than anything.“Are you crying?” Koyit asked with concern, and Veli shook his head.Then, quite suddenly, he was being lifted up and carried across the room to his bed, slung over Koyit’s shoulder like a trussed-up chicken.He squawked with some outrage, but didn’t struggle.

“Wicked little brothers,” Koyit said meaningfully, as he sat down on the bed and dropped Veli hard enough that the rushes beneath cracked warningly, “deserve to be spanked.”

“I’m too pretty to be spanked, too!” Veli told him, with mock anger, and Koyit just blinked at him slowly, with a wide, amused smile.

“You are definitely not too pretty to be spanked,” he replied, after a moment.“In fact, I think it might well improve your looks.But if you’re refusing, you’re certainly old enough to do so.” 

“You’ve never struck me in your life,” Veli sulked. 

“Is that a request?” Koyit asked sweetly.

“And if it is?”

One large hand fell onto his neck and yanked, and he was lying right across his brother’s lap and looking up at him.Koyit dropped a chaste kiss on the top of his head, then reached down and slipped three fingers under the waistband of the loose trousers Veli was wearing, pausing for a moment to let his little brother go red and then nod, shakily.He pushed his hips up slightly and wriggled to help Koyit pull them down.It occurred to him that this left his half-hard cock pressing into his brother’s thigh, and he ducked his head to hide the embarrassment.

The next instant he was swearing and making a series of highly embarrassing noises as the flat of his brother’s hand came down on his naked ass with a ringing noise.Veli blinked tears out of his eyes and hastily sent a _no no no_ message to the stirring black tendrils on the wall. _I’m fine.He’s fine.Leave us._ Somewhat sulkily, they collapsed back into little charcoal motes and started to retreat to the desk.

“All right?” Koyit’s voice murmured.

“More,” Veli blurted.“Please.”He probably wasn’t supposed to beg for his own punishment, but his ass was stinging now, and he was fully hard, and he wanted.Another blow made him writhe and sob.“ _Koyit_ ,” he managed, and he knew he was whining.His brother’s hand came down sharply again, and he rutted against his brother’s thigh.He was leaking fluid all along his brother’s trousers, he could tell.It would have been embarrassing if he weren’t so desperate.

In a moment, it became a rhythm—a dizzying burst of sharp sensation, followed by a few moments of heat swelling through him, again and again and _again_ , until he was dropped into a safe, warm place, where he didn’t have to worry about the succession or Elina’s death or Koyit’s desperate attempts at self-sacrifice.He was just a small bundle of need, and there was his older brother’s hand in his hair, keeping him safe as he ever had.

“Veli?” he heard from a long distance away.“All right?”

“Mmmnn?” He blinked slowly, realizing that his ass was still stinging but the blows had stopped.Koyit was looking down at him with some concern in his dark eyes.

“You’re very far away,” his brother’s voice said.“Are you all right?Shall I stop?”

“Fuck me,” Veli got out, because that seemed like the right thing to say, that seemed like the thing he wanted, insofar as he could want anything right now.“Please. _Please_.” _Love you_ , he wanted to say, and he heard the scratching, interested noises of the ink from the vicinity of the desk.Probably it was written in his handwriting on the page where he had left his pen, but Koyit was hardly going to go over and investigate there now, was he?

“I—Veli, are you sure?”

“Mmmmmplease?I’m pretty enough, right?”

A laugh and a soft kiss to the top of his head.“Of course you’re pretty enough, you incorrigible brat.”

“ _Pleeeeaaaase_.”

A soft sigh.“I—oh gods, I can’t tell you no.”He kissed the back of Veli’s neck, and Veli melted into his lap.“I don’t want to tell you no,” Koyit clarified.“I just—our positions—I’m your older brother—”

Veli looked up at him through blurry vision, and he knew he was pouting.“Yes, you are, and if you don’t stick your cock in me I will be sad, and I might try to have you assassinated again, and then Mother will have me executed, and _you_ will be sad, and—”

Koyit was laughing now, pressing his hand over Veli’s mouth.“All right, all right.Although I feel as if this has stopped being a punishment for you.”

Giving him a smug look, Veli wriggled up the bed and moaned as his hard cock dragged across the rough quilt.He kicked off his trousers and looked back from underneath what he hoped were sensually-lidded hooded eyes.Other people seemed to think so, but this was Koyit, not some trader or inexperienced novice from one of the temples.Koyit, who could go from laughing to unreadable in the blink of an eye.Who was brave and kind and good and—

And had very large, very lovely hands, one of which was stroking down his back and over his— _“oh gods fuck_ ,” he squealed.He hadn’t realized how tender the flesh of his backside was now, and he was shaking and fisting his hands in his pillow.“Koyit, Koyit, _please_ , need you—there’s oil in—in my desk—” Wait, shit, he shouldn’t send Koyit to the desk now, should he?But he couldn’t get up quickly enough, and his brother already was, and oh no, what if—

Nothing happened.Koyit rummaged in the desk and returned, and then slicked his fingers, as Veli watched him over his shoulder, breathing raggedly.He pushed a finger inside, and Veli moaned but didn’t stop watching, because to see that large, gentle hand that he knew _so well_ thrusting inside him was almost as arousing as the sensation of it.He grabbed at the pillow, rutting into the bed and then pushing himself back eagerly onto Koyit’s finger.“ _Mmmm_ ,” he moaned again.

“Gods, you are _needy_ ,” Koyit told him, in a hushed tone of voice that Veli didn’t think he’d ever heard before.Not fair.He was supposed to know _everything_ about Koyit.

“V-Very,” he agreed.“Very needy, very— _ngh_ —” A second finger had joined the first and both of them had pressed right up against the spot that made sparks burst before his eyes, made his tongue hang out of his mouth and his cock jerk against the bed.“Ohhh…”

“I never,” Koyit’s breath hitched in the middle of his sentence, “Never thought to see you like this, Veli.”

“That is because you have too little imagination,” Veli told him, summoning up every last reserve of strength to make the sentence coherent.It still came out more slurred than he would have liked.“On the contrary, _I_ have envisaged such a scene at least— _ah_!” Koyit had hit him again, on the other side this time, and the impact sent his thoughts spinning away into a pleasant slurry.Those fingers were scissoring inside him, and he whimpered and fucked himself on them.Forget words.Who needed words?All he needed was his brother’s fingers, and his brother’s—

“Ready?” Koyit asked breathlessly; his cock was pressing gently against Veli’s hole.Veli could feel the wetness of it, and the size, and it was as large as Koyit himself, who was a good head or head and a half taller than Veli.Of course he was, Veli thought with irritation, of course—“ _yes_ ,” he groaned, and then gasped as the pressure turned from gentle to impossibly intense.Of course, he thought wildly, and he was laughing, muffled by the pillow, of course his brother’s cock would be the biggest one he’d ever taken.He thought he might faint, actually, and he couldn’t, because Koyit would _stop_ , and if he stopped, he’d go away, and Veli thought he’d die, he’d _die_ if Koyit went away—

He clutched at the pillows and bit down, trying to relax, trying to stop his eyes from crossing quite so much, but _fuck_ —

“You’re all right,” Koyit told him, softly, gently, one big hand splayed across his back, and Veli wanted to spit insults, but he also never, ever wanted him to stop, and it had been so _long_ since Koyit had touched him, intimately, kindly, it had been since Elina—

Koyit’s cock, thankfully, disrupted the unpleasant flow of his thoughts by stuffing him full and promptly hitting the sweet spot inside him again.Veli made a breathless, strangled grunting noise, and Koyit’s hand rubbed kindly, reassuringly across his back as Koyit took him apart _far_ more expertly than Veli had really expected.He wondered, in a vague, pleasant, dreamy kind of way, if his belly was distended against the bed.That didn’t really happen, did it?There were drawings in some of those erotic books that you weren’t supposed to know existed in some of the libraries—at least princes apparently weren’t—but he’d always assumed a certain degree of artistic liberty.Now he wasn’t so sure.He had no idea how there was even room inside him for this; it stretched and burned, but it felt so, so good, and when he somehow managed to raise his head and look back—

Koyit was in the process of moving his hands to pull Veli’s thighs up for a better angle, and Veli was stretched open, the base of Koyit’s cock appearing from the place between his legs.Koyit hadn’t disrobed fully; he had just efficiently opened his shirt and tugged his own trousers down, but Veli could see the planes of muscles of his abdomen, and his cock twitched again, his hips rocking back into Koyit’s careful thrusts.

As his brother looked up, Koyit gave an inquiring look, and Veli shook his head, hoping he didn’t seem disconcerted or anything other than completely and utterly enthusiastic.Koyit gave him a sudden innocent smile, without a trace of mockery, and said, “You seem remarkably happy for a brat being punished.”

Veli bit his lip.“No,” he protested, weakly.“Definitely not.Happy?Me?”Then he yelped and whined as Koyit hit him again, his eyes rolling up into his head, and he was _lost_ —everything devolving into vivid shards that didn’t quite seem to fit together.There was a hand in his hair, pulling him upright, his back arching as he was pulled upright.He was in Koyit’s lap, gasping and swearing as he fucked himself up and down on his brother’s cock.He was back with his face in the pillow, and Koyit’s hands were on both his hips.He was yelling something at the top of his lungs as another powerful, steady thrust sent him over the edge, and he was coming _hard_ , his cock trapped beneath his belly and the bed.And then he was on his side, and Koyit was murmuring something too quiet to hear, stroking him gently and then gasping and biting down on the back of his neck in a way that made him sob and writhe, even as Koyit’s big cock pulsed, and he felt himself twitching around his brother spending inside him.

Koyit started to pull back, and Veli reached back with a sudden flash of sheer panic, trying to hold him down, even though he knew he wasn’t strong enough.“Don’t go,” he gasped.“Please don’t go.”

“Shhh, shhh.”Koyit kissed his hair.“I’m just going to get a cloth and clean us up.I won’t leave.”

“Don’t _go_ ,” Veli begged stubbornly, quite unable to articulate where the sheer panic had sprung from.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flurry of inky birds take flight along the wall by the desk.

“All right, I’m not going anywhere, brat.”Koyit ran a gentle finger over his ear and then a hand down his stomach.“But we’re going to have to get cleaned up before dinnertime.”

“Dinnertime is later,” Veli said, both shaky and inane.“Just.Just wait a little.Please.”

“I’ll wait,” Koyit told him quietly.“I’ll wait till you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”He snuggled back against his brother, whose cock was starting to soften inside him.The birds upon the wall were settling back down now, as he turned halfway and kissed Koyit awkwardly on the cheek.“I promise no more assassins in the bath.”

Koyit chuckled.“I wasn’t worried,” he said mildly.“I don’t think you’re going to forget this very fast.”

“No,” Veli agreed, then, wincing, “Mother’s going to wonder why I can’t sit down.”

Nipping at his ear, Koyit ran a hand down his side.“You should have thought of that earlier,” he said.

“I’d have done it anyway.”

“Well, no one ever said you were known for thinking ahead.”

Veli elbowed him.“I’m very intelligent,” he said. 

“Mmm.”

There was more that he wanted to say.He wanted to ask Koyit whether he still intended to try to smooth things over with the forest kingdom.He wanted to tell him about what he had done with the ink.He wanted to ask if Koyit ever dreamed about Elina. 

In the end, he shut his mouth and curled against his brother.It would wait, he told himself.All of those conversations could wait.For now, he was going to lie here safe and warm, with his older brother keeping watch over him.


End file.
